criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Journey
The Final Journey is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot After Chief King informed the player and Jones about a dead body in a house's attics, they went there and collected the body of Daniel Taylor, who was found dead with no visible wounds on his body. After the autopsy, Nathan could not discover the cause of death as there was no indication how the murder happen. But they soon found out that he was killed by a flower called 'Ultimum Viaticum', which was a deadly flower which poisoned him. The killer turned out to be the victim's girlfriend, Lily Robinson. Daniel wanted to leave Grimsborough and go to Australia with or without Lily, but Lily did not want to leave the city since it was her home and she belonged there. Even her grandmother felt discarded when Daniel warned that he was leaving anyway. According to Lily, she and Daniel were soulmates and she could not let her love go away from her. So without any other choice, Lily poisoned Daniel. Judge Hall sentenced Lilly to 15 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years. Following the verdict, Jones took some time to state that there was about to be a new exhibit at the local museum. Summary Victim *'Daniel Taylor '(found lying dead in his attic, his body doesn't have any visible wound) Murder Weapon *'Ultimum Viaticum' Killer *'Lily Robinson' Suspects LRobinsonGrimsboroughP.png|Lily Robinson VTaylorGrimsboroughP.png|Victoria Taylor GPiccadillyGrimsboroughP.png|Gertrude Piccadilly MRobinsonGrimsboroughP.png|Molly Robinson CharlesParkerGrimsboroughP.png|Charles Parker Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer has pollen on their clothes. *The killer wears Alligators. *The killer wears this motif. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes C023S1A.png|Dusty Attic C023S1B.png|Attic Corner C023S2A.png|Tea Room C023S2B.png|Tea Table C023S3A.png|Greenhouse C023S3B.png|Plants Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Backpack; Victim identified: Daniel Taylor) *Autospy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Lily Robinson) *Talk to Lily Robinson. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Examine Backpack. (Clue: Airline Ticket; New Suspect: Victoria Taylor) *Talk to Victoria Taylor. (Prerequisite: Airline Ticket found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tea Room) *Investigate Tea Room. (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Text Photo; New Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. (Prerequisite: Text unraveled on Photo) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Attribute: The killer likes gardening *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tea Table) *Investigate Tea Table. (Prerequisite: Gertrude interrogated; Clue: Cup of Tea) *Examine Cup of Tea. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Molly Robinson) *Talk to Molly Robinson. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Pile of Flowers; New Suspect: Charles Parker; Profile updated: Charles likes gardening) *Talk to Charles Parker. (Prerequisite: Greenhouse investigated; Profile updated: Lily likes gardening) *Talk to Lily Robinson. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Flower) *Analyze Flower. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ultimum Viaticum; Attribute: The killer has pollen on their clothes) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Prerequisite: Flower analyzed; Clue: Shoe Print) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Alligators Shoe Print; Attribute: The killer wears Alligators) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Charles Parker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Plants; Profiles updated: Charles wears Alligators, Molly likes gardening) *Investigate Plants. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Garden Gloves) *Examine Garden Gloves. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick; Profiles updated: Lily wears lipstick, Gertrude wears lipstick, Molly wears lipstick) *Investigate Attic Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Alligators, Note) *Examine Alligators. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00; Profile updated: Lily wears Alligators) *Examine Note. (Result: Molly's Note) *Talk to Molly Robinson. (Prerequisite: Molly's Note unraveled; Profile updated: Molly wears Alligators) *Talk to Victoria Taylor. (Prerequisite: Molly interrogated and DNA analyzed; Profile updated: Victoria likes gardening and wears Alligators) *Examine Garden Shears. (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears this motif) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly about her troubles. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Tea Room. (Prerequisite: Gertrude interrogated; Clue: Broken China) *Examine Broken China. (Result: China Teapot) *Give back her teapot to Gertude Piccadilly. (Prerequisite: China Teapot restored; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Victoria Taylor about her problems. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dusty Attic. (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Clue: Locked Trunk) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Photo Trunk) *Give the photos back to Victoria Taylor. (Prerequisite: Photo Trunk unlocked; Reward: 200 XP) *Talk to Charles Parker about his plants. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Plants. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Rotten Hydrangea) *Analyze Rotten Hydrangea. (03:00:00) *Explain the disease to Charles Parker. (Prerequisite: Rotten Hydrangea analyzed; Reward: Overall, Botanist Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Trivia *Like The Root of All Evil, Road to Nowhere and How the East Was Won, the murder weapon in this case is a plant. *In the crime scene "Dusty Attic", you can spot a man's silhouette riding a bike to the moon, which is a reference to the 1982 American science-fiction/fantasy film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *The Alligators shoes featured in the case are a parody of Crocs shoes. *In the crime scene "Greenhouse", there's an item called "Warp pipe". This is a reference to Nintendo's acclaimed Super Mario franchise. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center